Lord Shen's Wrath (Minnie Version)
Mowgli and Pudge led Minnie back to her grotto. "Guys, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Minnie asked curiously. "You'll see! It's a surprise!" Mowgli said with a smile. When they were all the way in the grotto, Pudge pointed ahead and Minnie gasped in amazement at the statue of Danny. "Oh! Guys, you're the best!" Minnie exclaimed happily as she gave them a hug. She then went over to the statue and examined it. "It looks just like him! It even has his eyes!" Minnie said dreamily as she walked around the statue. She giggled and said "Why, Danny, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" Minnie then laughed and spun around in joy, but she stopped when she saw Lord Shen in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Daddy!" Minnie exclaimed in shock. Mowgli and Pudge hid quickly. Bugs Bunny was a few feet behind Lord Shen. He had his head down in guilt. "I consider myself a reasonable king! I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Lord Shen said angrily. Minnie bit her lip and began to explain "But, Daddy, I--" "Is it true that you rescued a mortal from drowning?" Lord Shen demanded. "Daddy, I had to!" Minnie said. "Contact between the mortal world and the Magical Realm is strictly forbidden! Minnie, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Lord Shen scolded. "He would have died!" Minnie protested. "One less mortal to worry about!" Lord Shen shouted. "You don't even know him!" Minnie snapped angrily. "Know him? I don't have to know him! They're all the same! Heartless monsters who are only compelled by greed and will kill and destroy anything that's not like them!" Lord Shen shouted. That did it for Minnie, who couldn't hold it in anymore. "DADDY, I LOVE HIM!!!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. Upon realizing what she had said, Minnie gasped and covered her mouth. Mowgli, Pudge, and Bugs gasped as well. Lord Shen looked stunned. "No!" Lord Shen gasped. His shock turned to anger. "Have you lost your senses completely, Minnie? He's a mortal! You're an immortal!" "I don't care!" Minnie shouted. "So help me, Minnie, I am going to get through to you, and if this is the only way, so be it!" Lord Shen said menacingly. With that, Lord Shen took out his Keyblade. Lord Shen's Keyblade glowed. Bugs, Pudge, and Mowgli gasped and ran for cover. Despite Minnie's pleas, Lord Shen destroyed every artifact with his Keyblade. He then set his sights on the statue. He pointed his Keyblade at it. "DADDY, NO!!!" Minnie shouted. But it was too late. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Minnie looked down and began to sob into her face. Lord Shen's anger had turned into guilt beacause he had put sadness on his own daughter and sadly walked out of her grotto. Bugs walked over to Minnie and said, "Look, Minnie. I..." "Just go away." Minnie said, sobbingly. Bugs, Mowgli, and Pudge sadly walked away and gave her some alone time by herself while the young mouse was weeping. Suddenly, Roscoe and Desoto got inside the grotto and saw Minnie crying in sadness. "Poor, poor mouse. Roscoe said. He and Desoto went over to Minnie. Minnie was crying. Roscoe began to cry. Desoto began to cry. Minnie, Roscoe, and Desoto were crying in the grotto. Category:Fan Fiction